Emotion Thief
by akanemori
Summary: [Rin/Len] AU!PhantomThief "Dimanakah gadis yang telah mencuri perasaanku itu berada?"—Len. for kagamine twins birthday. Illust: Tama


**A/N (curhatan author): kemarin saya menonton video kanjou dorobou di nico nico dan saya kena troll habis-habisan, saya akui story-linenya bagus—bagus banget malah—setelah dipikir ulang, saya ingin buat versi Rin Len sebagai kado ultahnya. Saya gak begitu tau apa fic yang diangkat dari lagu itu termasuk melanggar atau ga. jadi kalau melanggar, jangan sungkan utarakan di review box, saya akan menghapus fic ini. anyway, saya ngubah sedikit ceritanya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotion Thief<strong>

**Kanjou Dorobou © 40mP. Illust and video by Tama Songe. Vocaloid isn't mine.**

"_**Shall I make off with you in the night?" **_

**Warning: EYD, twist—gagal mungkin.**

* * *

><p>Diantara hiruk-piruk suasana kota, seorang pemuda yang sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda penuaan tengah merapikan folder-folder pekerjaannya. Menjadi inspektur kepolisian termasuk salah satu pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga serta waktu—itulah profesi yang ditekuni seorang Kagamine Leon. Diantara tumpukan folder pekerjaannya, secarik surat menarik perhatiannya.<p>

'_Malam ini, aku akan menculik putri keluarga Kagamine—MPT'_

Manik Leon melebar, potret gadis semata wayangnya terpampang jelas di surat itu. Tanpa hitungan detik, Leon menyambar jas musim dinginnya. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya, anaknya jauh lebih berharga ketimbang karirnya. Malam ini juga, ia akan melindungi anaknya.

* * *

><p>Diantara gang-gang kecil yang terletak di sudut-sudut kota, seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia enam belas tahun menatap kearah gerbang megah. Ya, disanalah tempat tinggal targetnya. "Ups, sepertinya berita tentang pencuri misterius itu sudah menyebar luas, apa suratku terlalu berlebihan?" gumam pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Penjagaan yang ketat seperti biasa. Polisi, satpam, tengah berbondong-bondong menjaga gerbang rumah mewah tersebut. Lampu sorot menerangi segala arah, mencari seorang pemuda yang terlihat mencurigakan. "Berlebihan seperti biasanya, inspektur tua." Gumam pemuda misterius itu—Len. Dengan perlahan Len mendekati gerbang masuk rumah mewah itu.<p>

"_It's show time_" senyuman Len tersungging, tepat bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melempar sebuah bom asap kearah kerumunan penjaga itu—yang sepertinya memang sudah ia perkirakan. Dengan waspada, Len melewati kerumunan penjaga.

"Pencuri itu berhasil lolos!" samar-samar Len mendengar pekikan salah satu penjaga. Terima kasih pada ayahnya yang sudah mengajarkan cara meng-_crack_ kata sandi, dengan mudahnya Len melewati pintu-pintu dengan mudah. Tanpa menatap ke belakang, Len membuka pintu tempat targetnya kini berada. Pintu yang akan mempertemukannya lagi dengan seorang gadis polos yang menyerupai dirinya.

Disana, tepat di atas sofa, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ tengah terlelap. Sebelum mendekati gadis itu, Len menatap ke arah jendela hanya sekedar untuk melihat situasi. Setelah memastikan para penjaga diluar masih berada di tempatnya, Len mendekati dan berbisik tepat di salah satu daun telinga gadis yang bernama Rin tersebut, "Bolehkah saya menculikmu malam ini, Rin?" Len mendekap tubuh mungil Rin dengan erat. Seakan jika ia melepaskannya, tubuh itu akan pecah seperti boneka kaca.

Lagi, Len menatap ke arah jendela—kerumunan penjaga itu telah pergi. Kewaspadaan Len bertambah. "Jika aku muncul dari gerbang depan, berarti aku akan pergi melalui gerbang belakang," gumam Len disertai dengan senyuman kemenangan. Len mengangkat tubuh Rin dengan gaya pengantin dan kabur melalui jendela bak tokoh drama yang meninggalkan panggung utama.

Sorotan lampu menyapu setiap sudut kawasan megah tersebut. Walau Len tengah berada di lingkungan yang hiruk-piruk, ia bisa merasakan kilatan tajam seorang ayah yang murka melalui teropong jarak jauh. Niat menjulurkan lidah ke paman tua itu menghilang, mengingat ia tengah membawa gadis mungil di dekapannya, alhasil Len berlalu tanpa menengok ke arah Leon. Leon berdecih, kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan pencuri itu lolos—apalagi targetnya sekarang adalah anak kesayangannya.

Leon mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Len, setelah memastikan bidikannya tidak meleset. Ia menarik pelatuknya dengan senyum meremehkan, sebutir peluru melesat, membelah udara dan berakhir menembus lengan Len—sehingga menimbulkan aroma tembaga. Walaupun terluka, Len tersenyum—ia bersyukur peluru itu mengenainya, bukan mengenai Rin.

"Saat seperti ini… mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kita…" bisik Len, ia terjatuh dan terduduk. Tapi, ia terlebih dahulu mengamankan tubuh Rin yang masih terlelap "…Saat aku terluka dan kau datang mengobati lenganku, walau kau tahu bahwa aku merupakan pencuri misterius yang dikejar-kejar oleh ayahmu," rangsangan rasa sakit di lengannya seakan terasa melebar, membuat tenaga Len berkuras. Len menutup kelopak matanya, merasakan kesakitan yang menjalar dari lengannya itu.

* * *

><p>"Kali ini aku yang menang, Len si pencuri," suara berat dipadukan dengan suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat membuat Len semakin merasa tidak berdaya. Len menggenggam tangan Rin—yang entah kenapa ia sadari bahwa tangan itu dingin. Leon menunduk, menjambak rambut Rin.<p>

"Anak yang kau cari tidak ada di dekapanmu," suara berat Leon mampu membuat manik Len terbelalak. Melihat reaksi Len, Leon hanya menghela nafas. Senyuman sinis kembali tersungging di wajah Leon, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Len" lanjutnya, Ia mengambil sebuah alat pelacak kecil dari tenguk Rin dan memamerkan GPS-nya yang berpasangan dengan alat pelacak itu, "Ini hanya robot yang kubuat untuk menjebakmu, apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Leon dengan penuh bangga.

Len tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda membalas perkataan Leon, yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk. "Baiklah," Leon berdiri dan mengangkat senapannya tepat ke arah kepala Len, "Ada permintaan terakhir sebelum di jebloskan ke penjara, Len?" sungguh Leon tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum sinis, pemandangan di depannya merupakan pemandangan langka dimana pencuri misterius tengah terlihat putus asa dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kemenangan sudah ada di pelupuk matanya bukan? "Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mendekap tubuh ini!" Len tertunduk, ia mendekap tubuh itu dalam diam.

Pada akhirnya, dunia ini akan melawanku dan menghalangi jarak kita, Len tersenyum kecut. Memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Seandainya ia bisa bertemu Rin sebelum ia menjadi pencuri, seandainya tubuh yang ia dekap ini merupakan Rin yang asli, seandainya ia tidak menjadi pengecut dan berbicara langsung pada Rin tanpa perlu menculiknya, seandainya paman yang di depannya ini membiarkannya pergi dengan Rin yang asli. Ya, Len hanya bisa berandai-andai sekarang. Dimanakah gadis yang telah mencuri perasaannya itu berada?

Leon kembali menunduk—bersiap untuk mengejek Len lebih dari itu. Ia menggenggam senapannya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyibak poni Len.

'_Too bad, you've been trolled, Yay!—Len MPT'_

Secarik kertas terpampang di dahi boneka Len tersebut. Leon tidak bergeming. Ia menerjapkan matanya. "Sial!" satu gerakan, ia menendang boneka itu jauh jauh. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghubungi bawahan terpercayanya.

"CEPAT, PENCURI ITU BERHASIL LOLOS!"

Leon berlari bersama kerumunan penjaganya. satu tujuan, Rin. Leon membanting pintu kamar Rin, dan tidak menemukan Rin di berbagai penjuru kamar. Saat yang hampir bersamaan, Leon melihat secarik kertas di sofa kesayangan Rin.

'_SLOWPOKE, daddy~ you're too late—Len MPT'_

* * *

><p>Di saat yang bersamaan, disuatu sudut kota, Rin memandang butiran salju turun dengan lampu warna-warni kota yang mempercantik pemandangan malam itu. Ia menggosokan kedua tangannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan yang tersisa.<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut serupa dengan Rin melilitkan syal biru lautnya di leher Rin, Rin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Pemandangan yang indah bukan, Rin?" senyum pemuda itu.

Dengan ceria, Rin menjawab "Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang paling indah, Len"

**[END]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, saya tahu saya gagal nge-troll—itu bukan <strong>_**skill **_**saya. Ok, selamat ulang tahun Rin, Len, dan salah satu author fandom vocaloid, nabmiles (yep, saya sempat membuka FB tadi)**

**Have a nice day, everyone~**

**P.S: Link PV Emotion Thief tersedia di bio saya ;D**


End file.
